<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Na tym polega oddanie, paniczu by Sugoi2038</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439288">Na tym polega oddanie, paniczu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi2038/pseuds/Sugoi2038'>Sugoi2038</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Phantomhive Twins - Freeform, Real Ciel Phantomhive - Freeform, References to Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi2038/pseuds/Sugoi2038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel i Soma spotykają się po raz pierwszy od ostatnich tragicznych wydarzeń, obaj głęboko pogrążeni w rozpaczy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Na tym polega oddanie, paniczu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Opowiadanie jest kontynuacją aktualnych wydarzeń w mandze, także ostrzegam przed spoilerami!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Powiedzenie, że Ciel był cichy przez ostatnie dni byłoby ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. On nie był cichy, on jakby przestał istnieć. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że może być tak źle. Owszem, sytuacja była zła. Nawet bardzo. Ciel Phantomhive… nie on. Ten, który się pod niego podszywał w jednym momencie stracił wszystko. Rezydencję, tytuł szlachecki, firmę, narzeczoną, godność i nawet imię. W jednym momencie z hrabiego stał się zbiegiem, oskarżonym o bycie seryjnym mordercą. I choć raczej nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, śmierć Agnie’go na pewno również wywarła na nim silne piętno. </p><p>Nikt nie wiedział nawet jak z nim rozmawiać. Cóż, świadomie podszywał się pod brata. Oszukał wszystkich dookoła, oszukiwał nawet samego siebie, że nim jest. Ale czy zasłużył na to całe piekło, które go teraz spotkało?</p><p>Mey-rin spoglądała na swojego panicza, który dla niej nadal będzie miał imię Ciel. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by nazywać go inaczej. Patrzyła na tego chłopca, któremu złamał się teraz dokładnie cały świat, a ten wciąż udawał, że daje sobie z tym radę. A nie dawał. Jadł właśnie kolację, nie odzywając się słowem. Jadł to dużo powiedziane. Przez ostatnie dni, gdy pomieszkiwali w siedzibie Lau’a, nie jadł za wiele. Zawsze był drobnym, szczupłym dzieckiem, ale teraz chudł w oczach jeszcze bardziej. Sebastian nakłaniał go do jedzenia i wtedy Ciel rzeczywiście trochę się zmuszał. Mey-rin, która widziała to z boku, cieszyła się, że Sebastian ma na niego choć w pewnym zakresie dobry wpływ. </p><p>Siedzieli przy wspólnym stole, co od czasu ucieczki z rezydencji stało się czymś naturalnym. Już nie byli panem i służącymi. Byli… no właśnie, czym?</p><p>Jakąś dziwną formą rodziny, to z pewnością. Wszyscy byli połączeni ze sobą jakąś nierozerwalną więzią. Dlatego pierwsze, co zrobili, jak policja pojmała Ciela, to było podążenie za nim. Nie obchodziły ich konsekwencje. Porzucili swoją pracę, swój dom, wszystko co mieli i ruszyli na złamanie karku, byleby pomóc paniczowi. Wiedzieli, że mało kto zostanie po jego stronie, że będzie potrzebował przyjaciół i pomocy. Więc nie widzieli innej opcji. Ich dom nie był ścianami rezydencji. Ich dom był tam, gdzie Ciel i Sebastian. </p><p>Nie wiedziała jak ubrać to w słowa, jak wypowiedzieć swoje skomplikowane myśli, bo nie chciała, żeby Ciel rozpadł się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki. Widziała, jak już był złamany. Jak ostatkami sił dźwiga ciężar konsekwencji swoich czynów. I obiecała sobie, że mu pomoże. Że będzie go niosła razem z nim, jeśli tylko jej pozwoli. Tak, jak on kiedyś podniósł jej ciężar.</p><p>- Paniczu? Proszę wybaczyć mi moją śmiałość – zaczęła niepewnie, starając się panować nad trzęsącym się głosem. Chłopiec podniósł na nią wzrok i, dostrzegając, że ta nadal nic nie mówi, kiwnął głową, jakby chciał ją zachęcić. Ale ona nie czekała na pozwolenie, po prostu zbierała myśli, które siedziały w jej głowie i przeszkadzały spokojnie zasnąć od kilku nocy – Uważam, że powinien panicz porozmawiać z księciem Somą.</p><p>Wszystko jakby ucichło. Czas na moment się zatrzymał, a Finny, Bard i Snake jakby zastygli w bezruchu. Nawet Sebastian, który nie usiadł z nimi przy stole, a stał wiernie przy paniczu, spojrzał na nią skonsternowany. </p><p>- Przepraszam, nie chcę nic ci narzucać, paniczu – powiedziała, uciekając wzrokiem. Liczyła się z tym, że ta rozmowa będzie trudna, ale nie chciała po raz kolejny jej odkładać – Nie zostawiliśmy panicza, bo nie chcieliśmy byś był sam. Chcemy pomagać, chcemy zrobić wszystko, by było dobrze. Po to jesteśmy. Ale… skoro nie porzuciliśmy panicza, nie możemy też porzucić księcia Somy. On nie zrobił nic złego. Został zupełnie sam, pogrążony w cierpieniu i zrozpaczony po śmierci pana Agni’ego. Z pewnością jest zagubiony i potrzebuje przyjaciół. Potrzebuje nas. Nie jestem w stanie przejść koło tego obojętnie, mój panie. </p><p>Ciel patrzył na nią, zaskoczony, ale i z pewnym bólem. Poruszyła świeżą ranę, która mocno bolała Ciela. Nie wiedział co z tym zrobić, ale nie mógł nie zgodzić się z Mey-rin. </p><p>- Soma nie zrobił nic złego, nigdy – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów – To ja zrobiłem. On nie chce mnie wiedzieć ani znać. Rozumiem, że chcesz mu pomóc i się o niego martwisz. W zasadzie żadne z was nie musi być tu ze mną. Możecie wrócić do naszej rezydencji, możecie zająć się Somą. Nie musicie przy mnie…</p><p>Mey-rin przerwała mu, nie pozwalając na słowa, które chciał wypowiedzieć. To byłby stek bzdur, dyktowany poczuciem winy.</p><p>- Nie! Z całym szacunkiem, paniczu – powiedziała, klękając przy jego krześle. Pozostali obserwowali ją bez słowa, czekając jak sytuacja się potoczy – Szybko się pan od nas nie uwolni. Więc nie, nie odejdziemy. Ale proszę. Chcę tylko, by spróbował pan porozmawiać z księciem – mówiła, patrząc Cielowi w oczy niemalże ze łzami we własnych. To było dla niej ważne, nie chciała, by cokolwiek poszło źle. Chwyciła go za rękę, wiedziona kłębiącymi się w niej emocjami – Proszę dać mu szansę. On panicza kocha. Martwi się. On oszaleje, jeśli zostanie sam. Wiem, że pan też się o niego martwi. Proszę dać mu chociaż szansę na chwycenie pomocnej dłoni. </p><p>Ciel milczał przez kilka sekund, a po chwili pokręcił głową, tak jakby strzepał z siebie wszystkie myśli.</p><p>- Mey-rin, wstań proszę – powiedział, nie chcąc, by ta musiała przy nim klękać. Kobieta jednak nie ruszyła się ani o centymetr, czekając na jego kolejne słowa – Nie chcę, by zostawał sam. Ale on nie wybaczy mi tego, co zrobiłem. On mnie już nie chce w swoim życiu. Nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mi w oczy.</p><p>- Przecież to nie panicz tu zawinił! – odezwał się Finny, podnosząc się z krzesła – Przecież to nie pan zabił Agni’ego! Nie powinien panicz brać za to odpowiedzialności, to… to za wiele. Proszę tylko wyjaśnić mu sytuację, on to zrozumie. Wie, że panicz by ich nie skrzywdził.</p><p>Sebastian uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, zaciekawiony widowiskiem, które się działo przy stole. </p><p>- Sieglinde z pewnością przekazała mu to, co jej powiedzieliśmy – powiedział Ciel, wiedząc, że Soma jest świadomy istnienia jego brata. Mimo to, wciąż odczuwał wyrzuty sumienia, którego służący chyba nie pojmowali -  Więc…</p><p>- „Więc spróbujmy!” powiedział Keats „Możemy przecież iść i z nim porozmawiać. Na pewno nas wysłucha, nie mieliśmy przecież żadnego wpływu na to co się stało w Londynie” – Snake również podniósł się z krzesła, wydając się rozemocjonowany. </p><p>Nie mieliśmy. Tak jakby to była odpowiedzialność ich wszystkich, a nie samego hrabiego. Ciel uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, że każdy z nich jest w to zaangażowany, każdy tym żyje. Wciągnął ich wszystkich w coś, w czym sam zawinił. Nie powinni w ogóle mieszać się w jakąkolwiek z jego spraw. </p><p>- Myślę, że oni mają rację, paniczu – Sebastian w końcu zabrał głos – Wcześniej czy później będzie musiał się panicz z tym zmierzyć. </p><p>W pomieszczeniu znów zapadła cisza, a Ciel spuścił głowę, jakby skruszony, ale nie do końca. Oni się nie mylili. Znaczy w jednym się mylili – wiedział, że Soma mu nie wybaczy. Ale poza tym mieli rację. Został zupełnie sam, a nie powinien. Ciel nie chciał dodatkowo karać go swoją obojętnością w tej sytuacji. Teraz musiał wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje błędy z przeszłości. </p><p>- Gdybym tylko ich w to wszystko nie wplątał… - powiedział cicho, zastanawiając się co powinien teraz zrobić.</p><p>- Oni sami się wplątali. Weszliby za paniczem nawet do samego piekła, gdyby tego wymagała sytuacja – odezwał się Bard, wzruszając ramionami. Też uważał, że musieli chociaż spróbować porozmawiać z księciem, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że szanse są marne. </p><p>- Nie prosiłem ich o to.</p><p>- Owszem, bo o to nikt o to nie prosi. Na tym polega oddanie, paniczu. Gdy ktoś musi cię o nie prosić, nie jest szczere.</p><p>Oddanie. Ciel podniósł głowę, uświadamiając sobie, że pozwolił nie tylko Somie i Agni’emu na zbyt silne oddanie. Pozwolił na to wszystkim swoim najbliższym i teraz musi dołożyć to do ciężaru odpowiedzialności, który nosi każdego dnia. </p><p>- Jedźmy do niego.</p><p>Zarządził i wszyscy w pomieszczeniu, może poza Sebastianem, odetchnęli z ulgą. Demon doszedł do wniosku, że Ciel po raz kolejny zrobił coś, czego się po nim nie spodziewał.<br/>Gdy stali już pod tymczasowym domem Sieglinde, Ciel pomyślał, że nie powinien się wahać. Przyrzekł sobie to już rok temu. Nigdy się nie zawaha. Ale teraz, w obliczu tak trudnej sytuacji, bycie pewnym siebie i przekonanym wydawało się niemal nierealne. Posiadłość była niewielka, w sam raz na jedną osobę, która nieczęsto miewała gości. Była to jedna z mniejszych rezydencji poprzedniej głowy rodu, długo niezamieszkana. Ciel postanowił powierzyć ją właśnie Sieglinde, nie chcąc zostawiać przyjaciółki na lodzie. Teraz ona opiekowała się Somą, który musiał dojść do siebie po ataku. Bardziej emocjonalnie niż fizycznie, ale Ciel wierzył, że ona zadba, by Soma jakoś się trzymał. Nie byli ze sobą zbyt blisko, ale dziewczynka była skłonna do oddania mu całego serca. Taka już była – naiwna i gotowa do poświęceń, co nieprzerwanie, z każdym spotkaniem zadziwiało Ciela.</p><p>- Dobrze was widzieć – powiedział Wolfram, uśmiechając się do wszystkich. Zaprosił ich do posiadłości. Służący przywitali się z nim wesoło, chwaląc przy okazji jego angielski akcent, którego zdążył się nauczyć. Ciel nie wydusił z siebie nawet słowa. Rozejrzał się po holu i nie dostrzegł tam ani dziewczynki ani księcia. Wolfram dostrzegł jego spojrzenie – Panienka jest w laboratorium na dole. A książę w swoim pokoju. Czy mam ich zawo-…</p><p>- Co on tutaj robi? – głos Somy rozległ się po pomieszczeniu, a on sam stanął na szczycie schodów. Nikt nie zdążył nawet zareagować, a chłopak zbiegł ze schodów, niemalże z szaleństwem w oczach. Gdy znajdował się przy samym Cielu, podniósł rękę, gotów uderzyć go w twarz. Na to zareagował Sebastian, który szybko chwycił go za nadgarstek i Finny, który w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przed chłopcem, gotów przyjąć cios na siebie. </p><p>- Puść mnie! Puszczaj, puszczaj! – krzyczał Soma, starając się wyrwać Sebastianowi, który nie wydawał się być specjalnie delikatny.</p><p>- Puść go, Sebastianie! Obaj się odsuńcie i pozwólcie mu mnie uderzyć.</p><p>Te słowa zszokowały niemal każdego. Ale Ciel był spokojny. Pogodził się z tym, że jeśli Soma poczułby się choć odrobinę lepiej, gdyby go uderzył czy nawet pobił, byłby w stanie to zaakceptować. Cóż, zasłużył sobie na to i na jeszcze gorsze rzeczy.</p><p>- Nie mogę się na to zgodzić, paniczu – powiedział Sebastian tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. </p><p>- To jest rozkaz! Zostaw go! – krzyknął, co przeraziło wszystkich zebranych. Finny odsunął się od Ciela, drżąc z niepewności, a Sebastian posłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie, ale ostatecznie też odpuścił, puszczając Somę. </p><p>Książę zamachnął się po raz drugi, a Ciel odruchowo zamknął oczy, przygotowując się do przyjęcia ciosu. Otworzył je dopiero, gdy ten nie nastąpił po trzech sekundach. Dostrzegł natomiast Somę, z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, zalewającego się łzami. </p><p>- Nie mógłbym cię skrzywdzić. Nawet po tym wszystkim… nie mogę ci tego zrobić. Spójrz, gdzie się znaleźliśmy, Ciel – dukał przez łzy, a atmosfera nagle zrobiła się tak ciężka, tak obezwładniająco smutna, że każdemu ciężko było to udźwignąć. </p><p>- Wasza wysokość… - szepnęła Mey-rin, podchodząc do chłopca. Ułożyła dłonie na jego ramionach, a gdy ten w odpowiedzi mocno się do niej przytulił, niemal pękło jej serce. Miała dobre przeczucie. Soma potrzebował kogoś bliskiego, potrzebował pomocy. Przez chwilę po prostu go obejmowała, głaszcząc po włosach, a Soma rozkleił się jeszcze bardziej, krzycząc i łkając jeszcze mocniej. </p><p>Ciel był już w życiu poddany torturom, i to nie jeden raz, ale to była najgorsza z nich wszystkich. Czuł się jak najgorszy człowiek na świecie, mając świadomość, że cierpienie jego przyjaciela jest wypadkową jego decyzji. Wielokrotnie decydował się na poświęcenia, wielokrotnie nie udawało mu się kogoś uratować, ale teraz… wiedział, że ten płacz będzie mu towarzyszył w najgorszych koszmarach, jako najgorsza kara za zło, którego się nierzadko dopuszczał.</p><p>- Książę, tak bardzo nam przykro z powodu twojej straty. Nie umiem nawet wyobrazić sobie co czujesz – powiedziała Mey-rin, wciąż dając Somie tą bliskość, której tak panicznie potrzebował – Ale osoba, która jest za to odpowiedzialna to nie nasz panicz – powiedziała, równie łagodnie, niemal ze strachem, że ten źle zareaguje. </p><p>Soma odsunął się od niej powoli, wycierając niedbale oczy z łez. Obdarzył ją spojrzeniem tak przeszywająco złamanym, że Mey-rin niemal ugięły się kolana pod tym ciężarem. Nie sądziła, że można kogoś aż tak kochać jak on kochał Agni’ego. Był dla niego niemalże wszystkim. </p><p>- Wiem. Wiem, że to nie ty – teraz Soma zwrócił się do Ciela, podchodząc do niego bliżej – Agni dał mi wasze zdjęcie z dzieciństwa, które dostał od Pitta. Dwójka dzieci. Tak szczęśliwych, radosnych. Wyglądaliście, jakbyście byli naprawdę blisko – mówił głosem tak zimnym, tak wypranym z emocji, że Ciel naprawdę wolałby zostać teraz uderzony.</p><p>- Byliśmy – odpowiedział, czując jak bardzo kręci mu się w głowie i jednocześnie jak zawartość żołądka wywraca mu się do góry nogami. Przez prawie cztery lata nikomu o tym nie mówił, nigdy. Teraz czuł, że ledwie stoi na własnych nogach.</p><p>- Ah, no tak. Więc są dwie opcje, Ciel. Nie… To nawet nie twoje imię! Nie wiem jak ty masz na imię! – krzyknął Soma, roniąc kolejne łzy. Był bliski jakiegoś wybuchu i Ciel wiedział, że to kwestia chwili aż wszystko w nim pęknie – Skoro to twój brat i byliście blisko to albo jest zły albo to ty go skrzywdziłeś, a on szuka zemsty! Nie sądzę, by był zły z natury. Twoi rodzice nie wychowaliby złego dziecka. Nie znałem ich osobiście, ale znam siostrę twojego taty, jej męża i dzieci. Znam ciebie. Nie mógłby być tak po prostu zły, to… Phantomhive’owie tacy nie są – powiedział z dziwnym przekonaniem, które najbardziej zdziwiło chyba samego Ciela. Nie wierzył, że Soma kiedykolwiek miał go za dobrego człowieka – Więc pozostaje to, że go skrzywdziłeś. Podszywałeś się pod niego, zabrałeś mu wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mógł mieć. Ale dlaczego? To nie ty, którego znam. Ale nie wiem, czy ten człowiek, którego znam to kiedykolwiek byłeś ty! – Soma znów spojrzał na Ciela bezlitosnym spojrzeniem. Miał mu za złe tak wiele rzeczy, że wszystko aż w nim kipiało ze wściekłości – Agni żyłby teraz, gdybyś nie skrzywdził swojego brata! Masz jego krew na rękach, nawet jeśli ty tego nie zrobiłeś!</p><p>Nikt inny się nie odzywał, wiedząc, że teraz to rozmowa wyłącznie między nimi. Ciel wytrzymał spojrzenia i stwierdził, że w końcu musi się odezwać, mimo że zawroty głowy dodatkowo przybrały na sile. </p><p>- Mój brat… zmarł na moich oczach. Widziałem jak go zabijają – mówił, starając się jednocześnie miarowo oddychać, ale to było trudne. Znów znalazł się w tamtym miejscu, znów w klatce, znów tak zhańbiony, tak osaczony. Nie wiedział jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić – Wszędzie była krew. Jego. Ale nie tylko. On umarł przede mną, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić, by przywrócić mu życie. Widziałem to. I nie mogłem… - nie dokończył, czując, że za chwile upadnie. Znów był tam, gdzie nigdy już nie chciał się znajdować. Sebastian zbliżył się do niego, jakby gotów złapać go, gdy zabraknie mu sił.</p><p>- Dlaczego w takiej sytuacji postanowiłeś ukraść mu tożsamość? – spytał Soma, nie potrafiąc już brzmieć tak bezlitośnie. Mimo wszystko, było mu żal Ciela, że musiał doświadczyć takiej tragedii. </p><p>- Nie chciałem niczego mu ukraść! Chciałem, by ze mną był. Już zawsze. Chociaż w postaci imienia. By już mnie nie opuścił. Bym go nigdy nie zapomniał, nosząc jego imię. Myślałem, że by tego chciał… Ja się nie liczyłem. Wszyscy chcieli, by on wrócił. Więc zmieniłem się w niego. By nikogo nie zawieść. Jakim byłbym bratem, gdybym pozwolił mu umrzeć w oczach wszystkich jego…<br/>Ciel nie powiedział już ani słowa, bo w tym momencie zwymiotował na podłogę. Czuł się tak źle, tak obnażony ze swoimi emocjami i jednocześnie tak słaby, jak jeszcze dawno się nie czuł. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał to dłonie Sebastiana i Somy na swoich ramionach. Później stracił przytomność. </p><p> </p><p>- Ma bardzo wysokie ciśnienie i mocno podwyższoną temperaturę, ale nie dokucza mu kaszel, więc to pewnie nie atak astmy. Pobrałam mu krew, którą zbadam, by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku, ale wydaje mi się, że to stres i przemęczenie. Ostatnio dużo przeszedł, prawda? Proszę, obchodźcie się z nim delikatnie, nie chcemy, by stan jego zdrowia się pogorszył – Sieglinde uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do wszystkich, po czym spojrzała jeszcze raz na śpiącego Ciela. Był jej pierwszym, a zarazem jedynym tak bliskim przyjacielem. Nie obchodziło ją jak miał naprawdę na imię. Pokazał jej wielokrotnie, że ma dobre serce i to była jedyna rzecz, która się liczyła w jej oczach. Wyszła z pokoju, by móc sprawdzić pobrane próbki krwi.</p><p>- Za bardzo na niego nakrzyczałem, prawda? Obwiniłem go o wszystko. To moja wina, że jego stan się pogorszył. Nie chciałem, by tak wyszło. Nie to miałem… - Soma czuł, że źle zareagował, nie chcąc nawet wysłuchać tego co Ciel ma do powiedzenia.</p><p>- Panicz ma teraz wiele do poukładania sobie w głowie. Potrzebuje odpoczynku – powiedział Sebastian, a reszta spojrzała na niego wręcz karcąco.</p><p>- On już zanim tu przyjechaliśmy czuł się winny – powiedział Finny – Wiedział, że to nie on skrzywdził Agni’ego, ale bał się spotkać z tobą, książę. Powiedział, że nie będziesz chciał go widzieć, że nie chcesz go w swoim życiu. </p><p>- Cholernie się obwiniał. Wiem, książę, że tego nie zrozumiesz – Bard spojrzał z powagą na chłopca, nie chcąc zabrzmieć źle, ale musiał to powiedzieć – Ale on ma cholerne poczucie winy. Jasne, nawywijał. Kto normalny podszywa się pod zmarłego brata? Sami się nad tym zastanawialiśmy. Ale to co powiedział dziś, w jakim był stanie. On sam dostatecznie bardzo się za to karze. A mi… ciężko go za to winić. Przecież nie miał złych zamiarów. </p><p>- Oczywiście, że nie – Finny odpowiedział bez najmniejszego zawahania w głosie – Jego brat był z pewnością bardziej wartościowy w oczach rodziny. Na pewno większe nadzieje wszyscy pokładali w tamtym dziecku. </p><p>Dodatkowo, Finny zastanawiał się też jakim typem rodziny byli państwo Phantomhive, skoro ich kilkuletnie dziecko uważało się za bezwartościowe i zbędne. </p><p>- Tak. Powiedział, że się nie liczył. Że stał się nim. Nie chciał rozczarować rodziny. Wszyscy z pewnością ucieszyli się, że wrócił właśnie ten starszy – wspomniała Mey-rin, przymykając oczy. To było naprawdę wiele jak na jedna osobę. Ale w końcu dowiedzieli się wiele o motywacji, którą kierował się panicz, gdy stawał się kimś zupełnie innym niż był – Na dodatek widział śmierć brata na własne oczy. Nic dziwnego, że jego powrót wpędził go wręcz w paranoję.</p><p>- Tamten smarkacz mi się nie podoba. Co za dzieciak, wracając do domu po latach, pierwsze co robi to zabija jednego z domowników? Przecież to nie mieści się w głowie. Panicz z pewnością się go boi. Pewnie nie przypomina już siebie z dzieciństwa. Nie wiem ile jest w tym roboty Undertakera, ale to wszystko jest zdrowo popieprzone – Bard wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie wiedzieli co robić w obecnej sytuacji, ale śmierć Agni’ego poruszyła każdego z nich. W końcu zawsze był dla nich dobry, cierpliwy, pełen życzliwości. Nie sądzili, że ktokolwiek mógłby go skrzywdzić. </p><p>- Książę, proszę, wybacz naszemu paniczowi – Finny spojrzał na Somę błagalnie, gotów paść na kolana, by ten tylko go wysłuchał - Postąpił źle, oszukując ciebie i nas wszystkich. Żałuje tego i płaci za to ogromną cenę. I pewnie będzie płacił. Stracił już państwa Midford, panienkę Elisabeth. Jest poszukiwany przez policję za bycie seryjnym zabójcą, przeżywa teraz piekło.</p><p>- Co? Poszukiwany przez policję?</p><p>Soma poważnie się przeraził. O tym przecież nikt mu nie powiedział. Ciel… odpowiedzialny za zbrodnie związane z pobieraniem krwi?</p><p>- „Ktoś go wrobił. W rezydencji Yard znalazł zbiega i dowody obciążające Smile’a. Wiemy, że to nie on, ale ktoś się postarał, by policja tak pomyślała” powiedziała Emily – Snake wpatrywał się w Ciela, jakby starał się jakkolwiek zrozumieć co kryje się w jego głowie, o czym myśli, o czym śni. </p><p>- Bogowie, wrabiają go w morderstwa… Przecież Ciel nigdy by nie…</p><p>- „Wiemy to doskonale” przyznał Oscar.</p><p>Wolfram zaserwował kolację, którą wszyscy jedli w przygnębieniu. Nikt nie wiedział za bardzo na czym stoją, nie mieli pojęcia jak podratować relacje Ciela i Somy. Jak uratować ich przed zapadnięciem się w otchłań rozpaczy. Soma nie ruszył swojej porcji, kierując się po chwili do pokoju Ciela. Sebastian stał przy drzwiach, pilnując wejścia do niego. </p><p>- Proszę, by książę nie przeszkadzał paniczowi w odpoczynku.</p><p>- Odsuń się i daj mi do niego wejść. Co z ciebie za lokaj, Sebastianie? Agni był stokroć razy lepszy od ciebie – powiedział Soma z niechęcią, która mieszała się z rozgoryczeniem – Wciąż nie dbasz o Ciela. Wciąż nie obchodzi cię jego dobro. Jaki lokaj pozwoliłby mu być doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Jaki lokaj pozwoliłby mu dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym jest teraz? Kim ty jesteś? Bałem się ciebie, odkąd tylko cię poznałem – mówił, z coraz większą pewnością, odwagą. Wcześniej nigdy nie był tak bezpośredni wobec tego człowieka, ale odkąd zabrakło Agni’ego, wiele rzeczy było mu już obojętnych – Ale nie mam już czego. Jeśli kiedykolwiek szanowałeś Agni’ego, powinieneś brać z niego przykład. I dbać o Ciela bardziej. </p><p>- Doprawdy? – Sebastian uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, co nie wystraszyło Somy. To go jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało – To przecież książę wylał na niego cały swój żal, podniósł na niego rękę i zmieszał go z błotem, obwiniając o to wszystko. Ale wciąż ja jestem tym złym?</p><p>- Jesteś podły i nieludzki. Wciąż nie rozumiesz czym jest miłość, czym są emocje ani przywiązanie.  Nic się nie zmieniłeś przez ostatnie miesiące – Soma spojrzał na Sebastiana, gryząc policzek od wewnętrznej strony, byle się tylko przy nim nie rozpłakać. </p><p>Chłopiec wszedł do pokoju Ciela, ten już nie spał. Słyszał całą rozmowę, wciąż jednak leżąc w łóżku i nie mogąc się z niego ruszyć. Zawroty głowy dalej mu dokuczały, a gorączka nie ustępowała, więc na razie się nie podnosił. Soma podszedł do jego łóżka, siadając na podłodze. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, by trochę się uspokoić.</p><p>- Ciel… jak się czujesz? – spytał delikatnie, kładąc dłoń na jego czole. Jego skóra wciąż była mocno rozpalona, co dodatkowo zaniepokoiło Somę.</p><p>- Nie za dobrze. Obiecuję, że zaraz się przebiorę i opuszczę to miejsce. Nie będziesz musiał na mnie patrzeć. Najprawdopodobniej wyruszamy niedługo do Niemiec, do przyjaciela mojego ojca. Zapewni nam azyl na jakiś czas, dopóki nie znajdę jakiegoś rozwiązania – mówił, zupełnie opuszczony z sił. </p><p>- Nie… Nie chcę, byś stąd odchodził. Zostań tu tak długo jak chcesz, zwłaszcza w takim stanie. Żadne z nas by cię nie wypuściło z taką gorączką. Zresztą, to twoja posiadłość, a w drugiej kolejności Sieglinde. Ja jestem tu tylko pacjentem – powiedział, uśmiechając się cieniem swojego wcześniejszego uśmiechu. </p><p>- Soma… Nie mam prawa prosić cię o wybaczenie – Ciel szepnął, całkiem zaskakując tym przyjaciela – Wiem, że ty i Agni… byliście sobie bliscy i nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić ile dla ciebie znaczył. </p><p>- Ciel, to nie ty go skrzywdziłeś. To nie twoja wina. Nie możesz brać odpowiedzialności za swojego powstałego z martwych brata – stwierdził Soma, układając policzek na materacu łóżka. Obwiniał Ciela, bo był przekonany, że śmierć Agni’ego była konsekwencją jego decyzji. Ale to nie o to chodziło – Przepraszam, że cię oskarżyłem. Nie tak powinienem się zachować. Nie tego chciałem dla ciebie. Nosisz na swoich barkach ostatecznie dużo. Nie chciałem dokładać ci wyrzutów sumienia. Wybacz mój wybuch. Nie chciałem… Nie chciałem nigdy być taki dla ciebie. Nauczyłeś mnie być lepszym człowiekiem, a ja odpłaciłem się w taki sposób…</p><p>Soma spoglądał na swojego przyjaciela, zastanawiając się nad tym co może teraz zrobić, jak naprawić to, co pewnie zepsuł. Nie chciał go tracić. Ciel znaczył dla niego dostatecznie dużo, nie chciał by kolejna ważna osoba zniknęła z jego życia. </p><p>- Nie, miałeś rację. Gdybym nie odebrał mu tożsamości, może byłoby inaczej. Gdybym umarł zamiast niego każdy byłby szczęśliwszy. Mój brat zająłby się wami wszystkimi o wiele lepiej niż ja, jeśli nie stałby się tym… czymś. Tą martwą lalką Undertakera – chłopiec mówiąc to, był zaskakująco spokojny. Był boleśnie mocno świadomy, że taka była prawda. Soma nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak to możliwe, że trzynastolatek przyjął z taką akceptacją fakt, że to on powinien umrzeć? Który trzynastolatek… Nie, dziesięciolatek. Który dziesięciolatek byłby w stanie wyrzec się siebie, własnego imienia i stać się kimś innym tylko po to, by zadowolić swoich bliskich? Soma nie miał pojęcia co mogło spowodować taki mechanizm u dziecka, sam nie był w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. </p><p>- Nie mów tak! Proszę, Ciel, nie możesz… Nie chciałbym tamtego! – zareagował niemal od razu, ale wiedział, że tyle nie wystarczy, że to leży gdzieś o wiele głębiej w jego psychice - To ty jesteś moim braciszkiem, którego przysięgłem chronić. A ja odwróciłem się od ciebie, kiedy potrzebowałeś pomocy. Przepraszam – wyciągnął do niego dłoń, głaszcząc delikatnie tę jego. </p><p>- Ja zrobiłem to samo. Nie powinieneś zostawać sam, a ja myślałem, że zostawienie cię pod opieką Sieglinde załatwi sprawę. Wybacz, że nie było mnie tu od początku – przyznał Ciel, a Soma nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Tak skruszonego i złamanego jednocześnie. </p><p>- Sullie jest przekochana i cieszę się, że jest z nami. Ale wiem, że przez dłuższy czas nie pogodzę się z tym co się stało. Muszę na nowo wszystko sobie poukładać, nauczyć się jakoś żyć bez niego.</p><p>- Dopadnę mojego brata. Za to co zrobił Agni’emu – powiedział, tym razem z pewnością, której Soma się po nim w tym momencie nie spodziewał. Teraz też wiedział, że musi szybko wybić mu to z głowy, bo bał się, że Ciel znów wpakuje się w kłopoty przez to, że nie umie odpuszczać.</p><p>- Nie, Ciel! On nie chciałby, byś był pełen nienawiści z jego powodu. Byś szukał zemsty. Chciałby, żebyśmy trzymali się razem, jak rodzina. Opuszczając mnie, wiedział, że się mną zaopiekujesz, a ja tobą. Nie zostawiłby mnie, gdybym był skazany na samotność. Agni zadbał o nas obu, wiesz?</p><p>Ciel spojrzał w oczy Somy, widząc w nich jakiś dziwny spokój. I oczywiście, na pewno był rozgoryczony, ale jednocześnie zdawał się naprawdę wierzyć w to, że Agni o niego zadbał przed śmiercią. Ciel nie miał w sobie tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć mu, że to może niekoniecznie tak wyglądało. Teraz pomyślał o czymś innym. O ostatniej rozmowie z Agni’m. Cóż, nie był dumny z tego jak ona się potoczyła i był pewien, że wyjaśnią to sobie po tym jak już załatwi wszystkie sprawy związane ze śledztwem, ale nigdy do tego nie doszło. </p><p>- Soma. Moje ostatnie słowa do niego… Byłem dla niego okropny. Powiedziałem mu wiele przykrych rzeczy. Zachowałem się obrzydliwie – wyznał po długiej chwili ciszy. Nie był pewien czy Agni zdążył przekazać księciu informacje o tej rozmowie, ale skłamałby, gdyby teraz powiedział, że nie czuje się winny. </p><p>- Już, już. Nie przejmuj się tym. Przez cały czas traktowałeś go jak przyjaciela. Odszedł, wiedząc, że byłeś częścią naszej rodziny. I że zawsze mogliśmy na ciebie liczyć – Soma nawet się nie zawahał. Kreślił palcem wskazującym bliżej nieokreślone wzorki na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni Ciela. </p><p>- Nie, nie… </p><p>- W emocjach mówimy różne głupie rzeczy i nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Wielokrotnie sam byłem dla niego okrutny i też bardzo tego żałuję, ale ostatecznie Agni mi to przebaczył. Był dobrym człowiekiem. </p><p>Soma nie wiedział przecież, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Ciel powiedział Agni’emu było to, że Soma nie jest jego przyjacielem. Że nie trzyma ich tutaj. Że mogą się spakować i wyjechać. Że nie są mu potrzebni, że są mu obojętni. Chłopiec aż zadrżał, przypominając sobie tę rozmowę, która okazała się być ostatnią. Nie wiedział nawet jak powiedzieć o  tym teraz Somie. Czuł, że nie przejdzie mu to przez gardło. Nie chciał rozbić tej idealnej bańki, w której schował się jego przyjaciel, tego względnego, bardzo kruchego spokoju. </p><p>- Już dobrze, już spokojnie – widząc jak bardzo go to gryzie, Soma przytulił go siebie, w tak ciepły sposób, że chłopiec nawet się od niego nie odsunął – On wiedział, że tak wcale nie myślałeś. Widział to zdjęcie, więc wiedział, że to nie ty nas atakujesz. Do końca się o ciebie troszczył. Dbał o ciebie i chciał, bym zrobił to samo. Wiem, że ci na nim zależało. I doceniam to, że mogłeś pojawić się w jego życiu. Agni odszedł szczęśliwy. Powiedział mi to. Więc my też powinniśmy nauczyć się żyć z tym szczęściem. </p><p>- Soma, ja na to nie zasługuję.</p><p>Te słowa znów łamały na kawałki serce młodego księcia. Przez ostatni rok robił wszystko, by Ciel czuł się kochany, wspierany i doceniany. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko się z nim widział, robił wszystko, by wnieść do jego życia trochę światła. Teraz dostrzegł, że robił to źle, że powinien coś zmienić albo postarać się bardziej. A może problem nie tkwił na zewnątrz? Ciel otoczony był miłością i wsparciem. Żył wokół ludzi, którzy przychyliliby mu nieba, ale on go nie chciał, stale je odtrącał.</p><p>- Przebacz sobie w końcu. Przebacz sobie i pozwól na szczęście. Pozwól na miłość, na radość, na światło. To wszystko będzie dla ciebie dostępne jak tylko sobie wybaczysz. Pomogę ci z tym. Możemy zrobić to razem.  </p><p>Ciel zaśmiał się cicho, prosto w ramię Somy. Nie miał w sobie nawet na tyle siły, by się od niego odsunąć, więc pozwolił sobie choć jeszcze przez chwilę na moment słabości. Ten śmiech zaskoczył księcia, ale nie było w tym nic niepokojącego. Ciela momentami bawiła naiwność, niemal dziecięca prostoduszność jego przyjaciela. Teraz to wszystko wydawało się takie proste, takie nieskomplikowane. Soma taki właśnie był. I Ciel to w nim doceniał. Nie było problemu, którego Soma by nie rozłożył na czynniki pierwsze i nie rozwiązywał małymi krokami. Więc to było budujące, że chciał nawet pomóc jemu z tym, co go dręczyło.</p><p>- To nie takie proste, wiesz?</p><p>- Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo. Najpewniej nie będzie. Ale możemy spróbować. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy – wyznał książę, targając swojego przyjaciela po włosach, na co ten nie mógł się już zgodzić. Odsunął się od niego, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę. Doceniał to jak silnie Soma dążył do jego szczęścia. I nie tylko on. Ale wiedział też, że nie pożyje za długo i nie ma czasu na szukanie radości. Nie chciał tego jednak powiedzieć księciu, bo to złamałoby mu serce do reszty.</p><p>Przez chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali, już nie na takie poważne tematy. Soma głównie opowiadał o tym jak minęły mu ostatnie dni, jak często obserwował Sieglinde przy pracy i jak bardzo mu się to spodobało. Był niesamowicie poruszony widokiem tej małej istotki, która tak świetnie sobie radzi z nauką, z własnymi wynalazkami i badaniami. Nie spodziewał się, że w jej wieku można osiągnąć takie możliwości. Dodatkowo, zbliżyli się do siebie. Sieglinde w końcu miała towarzystwo poza Wolframem, a Soma mógł jakkolwiek odwrócić uwagę od swojej żałoby. Ciel wiedział doskonale, że ta dwójka się zaprzyjaźni, bo byli do siebie bardzo podobni, oboje też potrzebowali kogoś bliskiego i byli bardzo otwartymi ludźmi. Odczuwał pewną ulgę, że chociaż w tej kwestii nie miał powodu do zmartwień. </p><p>Około godziny później, Ciel znów odczuł rosnące zmęczenie. Ostatnio niewiele mówił, więc rozmowa z Somą, choć w pewnym sensie oczyszczająca, zupełnie go wyczerpała w obecnym stanie. Zresztą było już dość późno, a on wciąż miał gorączkę, więc potrzebował jeszcze trochę odpoczynku, musiał zregenerować siły. Soma spytał czy zostawić go z Sebastianem, ale Ciel nie chciał chwilowo widzieć swojego lokaja, więc książę zarządził, że zostanie z nim osobiście. Chłopiec, nie mając siły się z nim kłócić, po prostu się zgodził. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Soma położy się w jego łóżku. Próbował go przekonać, że wcale nie musi tego robić i że z pewnością nie będzie im tak wygodnie, ale Soma był uparty, jak zresztą zawsze. Po niedługiej chwili, obaj już spali, a pokój wypełniła kojąca cisza. </p><p>Sebastian, słysząc, że rozmowy ucichły, wszedł cicho do sypialni. Widząc, że obaj chłopcy już zasnęli, niemal się uśmiechnął. Ludzie naprawdę stale go zaskakiwali, dlatego tak lubił ich obserwować. Byli nieprzewidywalni i zdumiewający. Był pewien, że przez ostatnie lata poznał to dziecko, które z taką nienawiścią i żądzą mordu, nawiązało z nim kontrakt. Teraz było słabe, chore, wycieńczone, opuszczone z sił. Takiego rzadko go widywał. Ale wiedział, że szybko się podniesie i będzie w stanie znów w pełni sił ustać na własnych nogach. </p><p>Chwycił koc, wrzucony wcześniej przez Sullivan do szafy i przykrył nim teraz zarówno swojego panicza, jak i księcia Somę. Hańbą był fakt, że jeden z pionków jego pana nazwał go nieludzkim i podłym. Takie określenia nie powinny padać w stronę służącego rodu Phantomhive. </p><p>„Cóż za impertynencja”, pomyślał, patrząc na Somę z niechęcią. Sebastian, odgrywając wiernie swoją rolę, musiał teraz pokazać księciu, że ten się mylił. Chociaż kto wie, może Soma, tak bezmyślny i naiwny człowiek, dostrzegł jego prawdziwą naturę? W końcu spytał go kim tak naprawdę jest.</p><p>Sebastian tym razem nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Trochę go to wszystko bawiło. Zgasił tlącą się lampę i wyszedł z pokoju, pozwalając chłopcom na odpoczynek, póki obaj jeszcze byli w stanie spokojnie spać.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>